


give me all your sugar, baby

by seawltch



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawltch/pseuds/seawltch
Summary: Kyungsoo's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, and he seeks refuge for an hour in a rundown strip club, where he meets a mess of a male stripper named Kai.





	1. 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for my wife kat (kim-jignog) since she finished her paper like a good girl :-)
> 
> warnings: stripper!au / prostitute!au, daddy!kink, sugar daddy!au, age gap, angst, mentions of abuse (not from kaisoo)

Heads turn as he walks into the rundown place, two bodyguards behind him with watchful eyes. The other patrons, dirtied lowlives, eye him warily. He knows their gazes stick to his Armani suit, his glimmering watch, and the perfected aura that surrounds him. Kyungsoo isn’t their usual customer, not that he wanted to be here anyways. The stench is awful, and the floor looks like it hasn’t been cleaned in weeks.

But he seats himself at a table near the back, not interested at all in the blonde with the bad orange tan exposing her breasts to the dirty old men by the catwalk. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to find that, of course, they have no wifi. What else should he expect of a dirty strip club in the middle of nowhere? He has service though, and he starts to draft a text to his personal assistant.

 

 **To** : _Kim Minseok_

Get your ass to Katira Club right now or you’re fired.

 

 **From** : _Kim Minseok_

What the hell? What are you doing in some strip club in the middle of the fucking desert?

 

 **To** : _Kim Minseok_

Fucking car broke down and I don’t know anything about cars and neither do Sehun and Chan

 

He’s interrupted mid-text by the gruff voice of a woman who’s obviously a heavy smoker. “Can I get ya anythin’, baby?” Kyungsoo looks up and notices she’s middle-aged and wearing makeup that should’ve stayed in the 80s.

His father raised him not to be rude though, and he flashes her a polite smile. “How about three beers for me and my men?”

She seems charmed enough and gives him a smile showing yellowed teeth. “I’ll be right back with that, hun.”

The moment she leaves he leans forward to whisper hurriedly. “We need to get the fuck out of here.”

His bodyguards, Sehun and Chanyeol, nod in agreement, glancing around. Sehun even seems hesitant to touch the table, hands squeezed between his thighs in fear of the germs. Who knows what bodily fluids haven’t been cleaned up?

 

 **From** : _Kim Minseok_

I’m coming and bringing a tow truck. It’ll take at least an hour for us to get there.

 

 **To** : _Kim Minseok_

Your pay is getting deducted.

 

Three cheap beers are set on the table in front of them, and neither of them dare to take a sip. Hands placed on their laps. Kyungsoo lets out a long sigh. This is going to be the longest hour of his life. Now he’s going to be late to that conference in San Diego, and the business deal with Wu Inc. will never be made. He should’ve just taken a flight in his private jet instead of going through the trouble of riding in his car. Boy, he can’t wait for his father to give him another three hour lecture of “ _you’re thirty-five, you should be used to the business by now, blahblahblah_.” Maybe he’ll die here. That’s more preferable.

An hour later, and they’ve been approached by five different strippers, asking if they _need to wind down_ or are _looking for something a little more private_. He’s been exposed to more titties in that small amount of time than when he was breastfed. It’s a shame he’s more of an ass man - as in dick and ass.

 

 **From** : _Kim Minseok_

Might be a little late.

 

 **To** : _Kim Minseok_

Please help me. I might have chlamydia by the time I’m out of here.

 

“We’re going to go and check out the car one more time,” Chanyeol states as he and Sehun stand. “Yell if someone tries something, ok?” Kyungsoo nods even though he knows they just want to get some fresh air and probably won’t even pop the hood.

He gives in and takes a swig of the beer. It’s terrible, as expected, but he forces himself to swallow. This is all he has to keep him from wanting to scream. That one brunette stripper better consider herself lucky that he’s not giving her the stink-eye every time she comes back to ask him again. He has nothing against sex workers or strippers, but he’d rather just give her money than to have to force a smile and a polite _no_ again.

But as he’s drafting another S.O.S text to Minseok, Kyungsoo is startled as arms suddenly wind around his shoulders and a deep, masculine voice breathes into his ear. “You looked lonely, daddy.” Hands smooth over the lapels of his suit jacket, nails painted a cheap-looking and peeling silver.

Shocked, he tries to turn his head, only for the hands to pull away. Fingers trail around his shoulders until said person is standing in front of him. It’s a man, younger than him and probably in his early twenties. He’s clad in black latex shorts, clinging tightly to his hips and the subtle curves of his ass and upper thighs. Other than that he only has a pink bowtie around his neck and his hair is silver, frayed from hair dye and messy like a bird’s nest. It seems more like a hygienic problem than a personal style choice, especially once he notices how the bright red lipstick on the man’s plump lips is smeared down the corner of his mouth to his chin and his eyeshadow is smudged and glittery. Whatever eyeliner he has on looks like it was drawn on with shaky hands.

Poor thing.

And yet, the male stripper grins at him like he’s confident, and he climbs onto Kyungsoo’s lap without any permission. “I was right, wasn’t I? Daddy doesn’t like to play with the big girls.”

He laughs as he leans closer to whisper in Kyungsoo’s ear. “He likes the little boys.”

Choking on both his own spit and the sweet smell of cheap perfume, Kyungsoo pushes the stripper back a little. “I, uh…” His wide eyes meet those of the younger man’s.

“Was I wrong?” The man pouts, wiggling his butt a little bit. Kyungsoo’s hands have unknowingly placed themselves on his hips. “You were just rejecting all those girls, daddy. You’re such a nice, strong man that I thought maybe you wanted someone like me.” Grasping one of Kyungsoo’s wrists, he leads his hand to his caramel chest, nipples perky and stomach slim. He lets out a light moan as he runs Kyungsoo’s palm over his skin. “You can touch me however you want, daddy...I can dance for you too.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what to think. It’s been a long time since someone’s caught him speechless in the arousal department, and this man isn’t even a high-grade escort like he’s used to or from one of the fancy strip clubs in LA. But Kyungsoo can’t deny that he’s attractive in the way that his actions and mouth speak of experience, even though his whole appearance matches the rest of the club. He has some time to waste anyways. Why not indulge himself?

With a smirk, he reaches up with both hands to tweak the man’s dusky nipples, liking the shudder he receives in response. “What’s your name, baby?” he asks.

“Kai, but I respond well to _baby_ too,” he grins, toying with the top button of Kyungsoo’s shirt. With a sensual sigh, Kai leans forward to kiss the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear, probably leaving red stains where his lips touch. “Do you want to go somewhere private, daddy? I’ll let you see everything, give you a show, touch you _here_ …” Kai cups him through his pants.

Kyungsoo inhales deeply. Minseok would never let him hear the end of it if he caught him with his hands on a stripper, but who cares. “Would you dance for me then?”

“Anything for you.” Kai kisses his cheek, smiling at the red smear left behind.

He hops off of Kyungsoo’s lap and takes him by the wrist, pulling him up from his seat. Kyungsoo has to take his eyes away from the swell of Kai’s ass and how he purposely swings his hips as he walks. He has a nice ass, not too big and not too bony. It’s just enough to grab at.

Kai takes them into a back hallway where there’s three red doors labeled _PRIVATE_ , all of the signs missing various letters from age but with just enough left to make out their purpose. Kai opens the third and pulls Kyungsoo inside with a grin. It’s a small room with dark violet walls and old carpet, and there’s enough room for a pole with a couch in front of it and a small bar with an aged stereo sitting on it.

Kyungsoo looks at the couch warily while Kai puts a CD into the stereo. “Is this clean?” he asks. Who knows what bodily fluids could be on it.

“I cleaned it before I came and got you.” Kai strolls over to him as a sensual R&B song starts to play. He places his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders and pushes him down to sit on the leather couch. “Now sit down and watch me, daddy.”

Kai is skillful with the pole, and his body must be pure muscle considering how thin he is. It’s nothing like whatever lazy routine the girls were doing. It’s sensual body rolls, full thighs wrapped around the pole, and dark eyes focused solely on him. He makes it more into an art than a cheap sex routine. Kyungsoo was right. He is different from the rest of the club.

Twirling around the pole and ending back on his feet, Kai grinds against it, stuffing two fingers between his painted lips with a seductive look. Kyungsoo can feel himself growing interested, and he finally gives in to what he knows Kai wants when the stripper turns around to press his front against the pole, back facing Kyungsoo, and drops down, accentuating the curve of his ass.

“Fuck, c’mere,” Kyungsoo crooks a finger, and Kai happily skips over, seating himself on Kyungsoo’s lap again.

“I didn’t even get to finish my routine,” Kai touches Kyungsoo’s cheek. “You gave in so quickly.”

“You’re a good dancer.”

That seems to surprise Kai, and his eyes momentarily widen, cheeks turning red. “Thank you, daddy. Now, what do you want from me?” His tone drops from something innocent to something seductive, and his hand trails down Kyungsoo’s body until he cups the bulge in his pants. “I can suck you off.”

A blowjob from a stripper? Minseok really is going to judge him to no end, but Kyungsoo can’t get the image of Kai’s messy lips wrapped around his dick and smearing the red lipstick even more. “Go ahead then, baby.” He murmurs with a confident smirk, and Kai obediently slides down onto his knees before the couch.

Kyungsoo spreads his legs as Kai unbuttons and unzips his fly, reaching into his black boxers to pull out his cock. Kai strokes him eagerly, smiling up at Kyungsoo before dipping down to kiss the head of his dick, laving his tongue over the slit as he trails sloppy kisses down the length and then back up. When he sinks down, taking half of Kyungsoo’s dick into his mouth, Kyungsoo lets out a light groan, throwing his head back. Kai is clearly experienced in this field, and it makes him vaguely wonder how long he’s been doing this, but that thought is soon overpowered by the sensation of Kai’s skillful tongue.

He looks down and scoffs at the red lipstick marks on his cock, a visible ring around the middle. Kai looks up at him, fat cock stuffed into his mouth and pressed into one of his cheeks, bulging out. “You’re so big, daddy.” His voice is muffled, and saliva drips down Kyungsoo’s length as he speaks. It’s messy but pleasurable, just like the stripper himself.

Bobbing his head up and down, Kai closes his eyes like he’s enjoying it. The sight of Kyungsoo’s wet dick sliding in and out of those thick lips has the CEO groaning. He’s already so close, but it has been a while since he got any action.

Kai releases his erection with a pop of his lips, but he continues to stroke Kyungsoo as he looks up on him. With a grin, he grabs Kyungsoo’s hand and leads it to grip his hair. “You’re close, aren’t you? You can fuck my mouth, daddy, and come inside. I want a taste…” He breathes before going down on Kyungsoo again.

Kyungsoo responds with a curse and tugs on Kai’s bleach burnt hair, thrusting his hips up and watching with heavy eyelids as Kai takes it like a champ. He doesn’t last long, and Kyungsoo comes down the stripper’s throat soon enough, letting out a satisfied sigh as he comes down from his high and Kai swallows.

He reclines back against the couch as he catches his breath, and Kai releases his softening cock, licking his lips and resting his head on Kyungsoo’s knee. Kai looks up at him through his long lashes and caresses Kyungsoo’s thigh before shifting to tuck Kyungsoo back into his pants.

“What’s your name, daddy?” He asks, tracing patterns into Kyungsoo’s leg.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Pretty,” Kai replies with a cute pout.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to say something but his phone suddenly vibrates in his pocket. Sitting up, he pulls it out to read another text message from his assistant.

 

 **From** : _Kim Minseok_

Be there in five minutes.

 

“Shit.” He locks the screen and smoothes his hair and fixes his clothes. Kai looks at him curiously, and Kyungsoo pets his hair. “Sorry, baby, I gotta go.”

“Oh,” Kai frowns, and he looks genuinely disappointed as he stands up.

Kyungsoo gets up as well and digs into the inner pocket of his suit jacket for his wallet. He pulls out a wad of hundreds and watches Kai’s eyes go wide as he hands them over. He doubts the stripper ever gets paid this much for anything, but he feels a little soft for Kai, even knowing absolutely nothing about him.

Kyungsoo always got easily attached to cute and pitiful things.

Kai takes the cash from him with trembling fingers. “I…”

The CEO kisses Kai’s cheek. “I’ll be back, baby.” He doubts it will be soon, but he knows something about Kai intrigues him.

He makes it out of the strip club rather quickly, eager to go home, and the moment he gets outside, he’s almost tackled by a worried Chanyeol and Sehun. They’d apparently came back in and couldn’t find him anywhere, but Kyungsoo waves them away, telling them he’d been in the bathroom. Minseok arrives soon enough, with one of Kyungsoo’s other cars and a tow truck close behind.

Kyungsoo sighs as he climbs into the back of the Maserati, next to Minseok. “Thanks for saving my ass.”

“It’s my job,” Minseok replies, glancing over at Kyungsoo, only to pause and stare. “Um…”

“What?”

“I-Is that...lipstick? On your cheek?”

Kyungsoo scoffs, embarrassed, and looks away as he wipes at his cheek. Minseok bursts into laughter, and Kyungsoo glares at him to shut him up. Goddammit, and he’d thought he could get away without Minseok knowing too.

“So...what stripper did you get it on with, Mr. Do?”

“Just shut up.”

 

Kyungsoo goes back a few weeks later - this time on his own. The club is a little more rowdy this time, as it’s the weekend. Kyungsoo just hopes that Kai is working or else he’ll just get up and leave. Luck seems to be in his favor as the moment he walks in, Kyungsoo spots him on the pole.

Kai is going for a more feminine look this time. He’s still shirtless but with black lacy panties that hide almost nothing, unclipped garters, and fishnet stockings. His makeup is more smokey this time but just as messy. Kyungsoo wonders why it’s always that way.

He takes a seat at an empty table, not too close to the stage and not too far. He dressed down this time, so he wouldn’t catch too much attention, but Kai’s eyes meet his the moment he sits down. The stripper doesn’t even pay attention to the old guy stuffing money into his panties. Kyungsoo smirks at him, and Kai returns it before going back to dancing. This time he clearly wants to catch Kyungsoo’s attention, not that he doesn’t already have it.

Before long, Kyungsoo looks up from his cheap beer to see Kai standing there with a pout. Kyungsoo spreads his legs and arms, and Kai takes his rightful seat on his lap. Kyungsoo notes that his lipstick is more pink this time.

“You said you’d come back, daddy.” Kai sighs and noses at Kyungsoo’s cheek. “But it’s been forever.”

“I’m a busy man.”

Kai hums, running his hands down Kyungsoo’s chest and feeling his firm pecs. “A busy and strong man.” He moans a little in his ear, grinding his hips down. “You make me so wet, daddy. No cock is as good of a fill as yours.”

Kyungsoo traces his fingertips up and down Kai’s spine. “You haven’t even felt it inside you.”

“Don’t need to. I already know.” Kai pulls away to grin at him. “You didn’t come all this way just to hold me though, right, daddy?” He toys with the buttons on Kyungsoo’s shirt, as if he would strip him down if they weren’t in the center of the club. Kai leans forward, pink lips parted, and brushes their noses together. “C’mon and give it to me.”

That leads Kyungsoo to allow himself to be dragged into the back just like last time, only Kai pushes him down to lie along the length of the couch as he sits on his hips and starts to unbutton Kyungsoo’s shirt. With a glance, Kyungsoo can see Kai getting hard already, cock peeking out of his panties. The fact that the stripper is _that_ attracted to him strokes his ego. Either that, or Kai is after his money, which he doesn’t mind.

“Any requests?” Kai murmurs as he kisses down Kyungsoo’s bare chest, leaving red lip marks in his wake.

“How long do I get to have you?”

The stripper smirks at him, unbuckling Kyungsoo’s belt as he palms him through his trousers. “As long as you can handle.”

As expected, every movement of Kai’s body is as sensual as can be. He encourages Kyungsoo to sit back and only enjoy as he worships his cock with an even better blowjob than before. It drives him to the brink, but Kai is quick to pull away with a smirk and stand up to pull his panties down, showing Kyungsoo his perfectly bronzed ass.

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo breathes, moving his hands to grab one of his asscheeks and pull it aside to see his pretty, puckered hole. Kai giggles and teasingly slaps his hand away, grabbing something from beside the old stereo. When he comes back, Kyungsoo sees it’s a condom and some lube.

Kai skillfully puts the condom on with his mouth before stroking Kyungsoo’s cock with a lube-coated hand.

“No prep?” Kyungsoo asks as Kai moves to hover over his dick, positioning it with his hand.

“You’re hurting my ego, _ah_ , daddy.” Kai groans as he lowers himself down, not used to taking someone with Kyungsoo’s girth. Most of the men he sleeps with are at a dirty strip club for a reason, after all. But this feels so good, and Kai knew that Kyungsoo couldn’t only be attractive from the waist up.

Placing his hands on Kyungsoo’s chest, he starts to move his hips in little circles, gasping at the feeling of being so full. Kyungsoo’s hands stroke Kai’s smooth thighs, his fancy silver watch glinting in the dim lights of the room. He definitely knows Kai isn’t used to a man of his size, and he’s proud of it, judging by his grin.

“Too big?”

Kai grins as he starts to bounce, fucking himself on Kyungsoo’s cock, and letting out soft whines. “J-Just right.” He breathes. His abs become visible as he moves, and Kai throws his head back in delight. The moans he makes are sensual and perfect like a professional porn star, but he’s not acting.

“Shit, you feel so perfect, baby,” Kyungsoo groans, thrusting up into Kai and listening to his voice get louder with pleasure.

“Daddy, _uhn_ , fuck.” Kai’s hooded eyes look right into Kyungsoo’s as he licks his parted lips, hips grinding down onto Kyungsoo’s cock. The older man trails a hand up Kai’s naked chest to his pretty mouth, and Kai sighs erotically as he takes two fingers into his mouth. His expression as he licks and sucks on them has Kyungsoo nearly losing it. God, he’s the literal definition of sex.

Tugging his fingers from Kai’s lips, Kyungsoo presses his palm to the man’s chest and sits up as he pushes Kai down to lie on the couch instead. The stripper looks surprised at first, but his expression quickly blends into pleasure as Kyungsoo folds him in half and starts thrusting into him wildly, reaching down to stroke Kai’s cock in time with his hip movements. Kai cries out wantonly, tears and sweat smearing his makeup even more, and just that sight has Kyungsoo feeling that pull in his gut, and he spills into the condom with a groan. But he doesn’t stop until Kai comes onto his stomach with a shudder and drawn out moan.

Kyungsoo catches his breath as he pulls out and ties up the condom. He glances over at Kai as he sits back, and the stripper is staring at him as he pants for breath, like he wants to ask something.

“Hmm?”

“You got me off.”

“Well...yeah. Was I not supposed to?” Kyungsoo raises a brow.

Kai sits up, wincing a little, and leans back against the opposite arm of the couch. “No one ever really does is all. You’re such a gentleman, even in bed.” He grins.

“I’m only nice to people I like,” Kyungsoo smirks, getting up to get dressed. “I have to go again, though, baby.”

“You leave so soon,” Kai pouts. “I can go for much longer than one round, you know.”

“I’ll be back,” Kyungsoo assures as he finishes buttoning his shirt. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his wallet. “Was the money I gave you before enough?”

“Give me all your sugar, daddy,” Kai purrs.

Kyungsoo likes that answer, so he takes out all the cash in his wallet and hands it to him. “You can have it all then, baby.”


	2. 2/2 (final)

He visits the club several times after that. It’s like an addiction, seeing Kai and feeling him. Kyungsoo can’t even see the appeal in the high class strip clubs that his friends drag him to. He always finds himself drawn back to that tiny club with Kai in it. The only one who really knows about it is his assistant, Minseok. He calls it an “unhealthy obsession,” but Kyungsoo doesn’t think so. It’s not like he’s interested in Kai for just his body, even though that may be most of it. They always have sex but sometimes they talk.

“I was finally able to buy a phone because of you,” Kai giggles into his ear as he traces the tattoo on Kyungsoo’s right arm, a dumb decision from college.

“Y-You didn’t have a phone before?” Kyungsoo blinks. He can’t imagine not having one in this day and age.

Kai shakes his head. “I’m not allowed to have one.” His voice loses that pouty, cute tone, using his normal voice. But he grins at Kyungsoo and presses a finger to his lips. “Shh, you can’t tell.”

Kyungsoo wants to ask _who_ , but he has a feeling he knows Jongin’s talking about his boss, his pimp, whatever. It makes Kyungsoo feel a little sick inside. “I gave you more than enough over the past few times for a phone though?”

Kai sighs and tucks his face into Kyungsoo’s neck. “He takes most of it, sometimes all of it depending on if he’s in a good mood or not.” He states it like someone would casually say the weather, like it’s nothing new to him.

Trying his best not to look concerned because he doubts that’s what Kai wants, Kyungsoo changes the subject. “What’s your name?”

“Hmm? Why would you want to know that? It’s boring,” Kai whines. “Kai is better.”

“So you don’t want to tell me?”

Kai shifts in his lap and toys with Kyungsoo’s hair on the back of his head. “Maybe later.” And then he moves his hand down to touch Kyungsoo, and that’s the end of that conversation.

Kai doesn’t like to talk. But Kyungsoo does come to learn a few things about him just by piecing things together. He knows that Kai is friends with the one other gay male stripper, Shixun, and that they live together in the small town nearby. He pieces together that Kai doesn’t eat enough judging by his protruding bones in some spots. Kyungsoo knows that Kai has been a stripper and prostitute since he was of age, and that Kai is twenty-two. He pieces together that Kai does drugs due to the obvious high he sometimes has when Kyungsoo comes. And he knows that Kai has no family to fall back on.

But all Kyungsoo can do is give him money, and it’s all Kai seems to want.

“Why do you like me so much, daddy?” Kai sighs sensually as Kyungsoo kisses down his lean stomach and around his hips. He lets out a moan as Kyungsoo takes his cock into his mouth. “T-Treat me so good…”

Kyungsoo himself doesn’t know the answer to that question. He just knows he can’t stay away. Kai is like an art piece that he keeps coming back to for inspiration, or a caffeine craving that he can’t get through the week without. He longs for his body, his expressive eyes, his sultry voice, his messy appearance, everything.

Kai shudders beautifully against the leather couch, back arching as he comes, his fist rubbing against his lips and pulling away a red smear. Kyungsoo watches him as he swallows his mouthful of semen, entranced. A feeling rises within him, something he can’t name.

“I want to kiss you.”

The stripper breathes heavily as he opens his eyes, mocha irises burning in the dim light. “You’re stupid,” he says.

“I know.” And then Kyungsoo’s kisses him hungrily, tasting the cheap, waxy tang of his lipstick. Kai responds eagerly but a little slow, almost as if he’s forgotten the feeling. His hand grabs onto Kyungsoo’s forearm like a lifeline, and his fingers tremble like he’s scared. That causes Kyungsoo to pull away, and he gazes into Kai’s eyes, both of them quiet.

“You didn’t like it?” Kyungsoo murmurs.

“That’s…” Kai sighs heavily and pushes Kyungsoo away to sit up. “You should go, daddy.” His voice reverts back to that cutesy, seductive tone. He gets up and starts to put his skimpy outfit back on.

Kyungsoo furrows his brows. “I thought I get to have you as long as I want as long as I pay?”

“I have other customers,” Kai says with his back to Kyungsoo. “You haven’t even paid up.”

A flash of anger and hurt rips through him and Kyungsoo stands up, putting his clothes on quickly. “Fine,” he growls, sorting through his wallet and throwing a random amount at Kai, bills fluttering. “Take it. I’m going.” Kyungsoo shoves his hands in his pockets as he stalks out of the room and the club.

He doesn’t hear Kai’s call of his name, and he doesn’t realize that he’s only given Kai twenty dollar bills instead of the regular hundred.

 

“Here’s the reports you asked for,” Minseok says as he sets the stack of papers down onto Kyungsoo’s glass desk.

The CEO sighs as he picks up his pen and scoots closer to look at them. “Thanks. You can head home now.”

Minseok doesn’t move to leave and only looks at him in concern, taking in Kyungsoo’s messy hair, skewed tie, and tired look. “Are you okay, Mr. Do? You look a little…”

“I’m fine. Just…” Kyungsoo sighs again and drops the packet back on the desk before burying his face in his hands, elbows banging on the desk.

“...Doesn’t look like fine to me.” Minseok grabs a chair and drags it closer to sit down. “Tell me what’s up, Kyungsoo.”

“I feel stupid,” he mumbles into his palms, sounding more like a child than a thirty-five year old executive. Kyungsoo suddenly looks up to look at his assistant with a glum look. “Is it stupid?”

“Is what stupid?”

“Ugh, I don’t even want to say it. That means it’s stupid,” Kyungsoo huffs and drops his head onto the desk.

“If you don’t want to tell me, I’ll just leave,” Minseok deadpans.

“Fine!” Kyungsoo picks his head up and leans back to slump in his chair. “You know...how I’ve been going to that strip club lately…”

“Oh my _god_.” Minseok’s eyes widen in distraught. “Please don’t tell me you’ve fallen for a goddamn stripper, Kyungsoo.”

“See, it seems even worse when _you_ say it!” Kyungsoo nearly sobs as he holds his head in his hands once again.

“Yep, you’re right. You _are_ stupid.” Minseok leans forward to pat Kyungsoo’s hand. “You poor fool. Are you sure it’s not just because he’s great at sex? You could just think you’re in love with him because of how good his body feels, you know?”

“I wish it was,” Kyungsoo says, “but I don’t even want to have sex with him sometimes. I only go just because I want to see him and hear his voice. Every angle of him is beautiful, Minseok. Last week when I went, I kissed him. He obviously liked it - I _know_ he did - but he keeps rejecting me. I got so pissed that I just gave him money and left. And I feel stupid because I sound like another one of those old guys that claim a prostitute loves him just because she slept with him. But that’s not it. I’d give him all the money in the world if it meant he’d tell me the truth, Minseok.”

“You’re crazy,” Minseok replies, looking at him with judging eyes. “But if you really feel that way then I don’t know what to tell you. As your employee and elder, I’d say drop that mess right away. Don’t get involved with a stripper that’s ten years younger than you,” he sighs. “But...as your friend, I feel compelled to tell you to do what you think is right.”

“I...need to think.” Kyungsoo finally replies after a pause of silence.

He gets up as Kyungsoo sits and ponders at his desk. “Goodnight, Mr. Do. Remember to sign those reports and figure out your existential crisis and crush on a stripper.”

“I hate you,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

 

Kyungsoo goes to the club the next night. He knows he wants to apologize to Kai for being an asshole, but that’s about all he can make up his mind on. He also just wants to see Kai again, since it’s been longer than usual. Kyungsoo can already imagine the pout he’ll face this time, but that’s just getting his hopes up that Kai isn’t super pissed at him.

Walking inside, he doesn’t spot Kai instantly like usual. Most times he was either waiting for Kyungsoo, serving drinks, or on the pole. But Kyungsoo doesn’t see him anywhere. Thinking Kai is busy, he takes a seat at a table to wait, staring uninterestedly at the brunette girl working the pole in front of him. She’s talented too, but not as good as Kai is.

It’s a whole ten minutes later that Kai finally appears out the back, just when Kyungsoo’s considering leaving. It unnerves Kyungsoo a little, considering that an old burly guy had just left from there as well. Kai was serving another customer. It’s not that Kyungsoo is stupid enough to think that Kai didn’t sleep with other men, but he’s just never seen it before. Yet that’s not the only thing that catches him off-guard when Kai approaches him.

There’s bruises on his thighs, jawline, and a split in his lip. They’re purpling, so Kyungsoo doubts they’re super recent. Upon closer inspection, Kai’s cheek is slightly swollen, and the skin under his right eye is discolored from cheap makeup used to cover something else up.

“Baby…” Kyungsoo breathes, eyes worried, but Kai only grins at him like there’s nothing wrong and grabs his wrist to tug him from his seat.

“C’mon, daddy, I’ve missed you,” he giggles, leading Kyungsoo eagerly towards the back and into the usual room around the corner. “You left me all lonely.”

“Kai, wait--” Kyungsoo’s cut off as Kai pushes him down onto the couch and moves to straddle him. There’s almost a wild look in his eyes as he unbuttons Kyungsoo’s shirt and grinds down on him.

“I’ll give you anything you want,” Kai moans, something cheap and fake and unlike him.

“Kai, stop.” Kyungsoo grabs at his hands and pushes him away, but Kai insists, ripping Kyungsoo’s shirt open with gritted teeth. “Stop!” he shouts.

He wrestles with Kai’s hands until he can’t stand it anymore and sits up and pushes Kai so hard that the stripper tumbles to the floor and onto his bottom. Kyungsoo can see the visible wince as he does so before Kai goes quiet, trembling hands moving to grasp at Kyungsoo’s pants, shifting to kneel on the carpet.

“P-Please…” Kai whispers. “I need this.”

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Kyungsoo asks, tugging on Kai’s wrist to move him to sit on his lap. Kai avoids his eyesight, looking away as Kyungsoo reaches up to gingerly touch the bruise on his jaw and the wound on his lip.

“Y-You only gave me $140 last time,” Kai says. “He thought that I pushed you away, especially since you didn’t come back. It’s bad for business, so he…” He trails off, grasping Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling it away from his face.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “I’m also sorry for being a dick. I know that I’m not...the only one.”

Kai smiles at him, something soft and sweet. “I wish you were,” he says, so quietly that Kyungsoo almost doesn’t hear him at first. “I mean it when I say that no one treats me like you do. I feel like a treasure...something expensive, but I know I’m not.”

“You are to me,” Kyungsoo brushes Kai’s messy hair out of his eyes. “A diamond in the rough.”

Kai sighs. “Don’t. Please don’t act like you care.”

“But I do,” Kyungsoo urges, searching Kai’s eyes for any ounce of belief. “I’ve never felt this way. It’s why I keep coming back.”

“I want to believe you...but I can’t.” He’s been betrayed and beaten his whole life, and Kyungsoo knows it.

He runs comforting hands over Kai’s bare thighs, fingertips lingering on his leather shorts, and Kai places his hands on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, eyes lingering on his lips. The older man’s eyes flutter close as Kai leans down to press his painted lips against his. His mouth tastes like artificial strawberry flavoring from his lip gloss with a tinge of toothpaste. It’s both warm and comforting when added to the way that Kai kisses him like he’s wanted this for so long.

They pull away with heavy breathing, and Kai swipes a thumb over Kyungsoo’s lips to rid him of the bubblegum pink gloss. “I forgot how nice kissing is,” he muses with a small smile, finger lingering on the corner of Kyungsoo’s pretty mouth.

“Come with me,” Kyungsoo blurts out. “Run away from here.”

Kai acts as if he’s been burned as he drops his hands and stands up. “No, no, _I_ can’t. _You_ can’t.”

“Kai--”

“J-Just give me money. Don’t waste anything else on me.” His hands clench into fists. “Don’t say things that you can’t do.”

“But I can!” Kyungsoo stands up. “I can take care of you. You won’t have to live like this anymore, and you can get a job that’s safer or not job at all if you want!”

“How do you know that? How do you know that you won’t get tired of me? How can I know that you’ll be true and not just use me?” Kai sighs exasperatedly. “I’m a sex worker, _Kyungsoo_! I don’t know anything else. I didn’t even finish high school.”

The words that Kyungsoo wanted to say fall from his tongue as he realizes, “You said my name.” His eyes are wide, and Kai’s are too.

“That’s all you got from that?”

Kyungsoo sighs and steps forward to hold Kai’s hands in his. “I just want to help you. Money isn’t enough, and if...if you don’t want to stay with me after a certain time, I won’t make you. I could probably even buy you your own place.” His father would have many questions about why he would be paying a second rent, but Kyungsoo doesn’t care. If that’s what Kai wants, he can have it.

“But...why? Why me?” Kai whispers. “I don’t get it.”

“I like you, so I care for you. That’s all that matters.” Kyungsoo states simply. “I don’t know what else to tell you.”

“I…” Kai looks speechless, and he bites at his lips anxiously, hands shaking again. Kyungsoo is patient as he sees Kai really, actually thinking it over before he finally forces out, “Fine. I...Please help me.”

“You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to.”

“No, I do!” Kai assures, looking him in the eye. “I want to go with you. I-I don’t want to live like this anymore.” He then pauses, looking almost panicked as he brings his hand to his lips thoughtfully. “But not tonight. I can’t leave from here. He’ll know.”

“Tomorrow then,” Kyungsoo says. “Where do you live?”

Kai tells him his address, and Kyungsoo keeps it in his memory for later. “I’m in apartment 114. Come at three in the morning. My shift ends then.” He suddenly has a timid expression as he adds, “Y-You’ll come, right?”

“I’ll be there. You have my word.” Kyungsoo takes Kai’s palm and rests it over his heart.

Kai cracks a grin. “Cheesy, but I’m starting to believe you, just a little bit.” With a sigh, he wipes his lips with his thumb, pulling away with a bright red tint and smearing it on the corner of Kyungsoo’s lips. Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion.

He unbuttons a few buttons on Kyungsoo’s shirt and smirks at him, tousling his hair as well. “You have to look well-fucked right? I’d actually do you, but I doubt you want to follow up with whoever that dick with a beard was.” Kai shudders.

“It’s okay. I don’t really want sex tonight anyways. I got what I wanted.”

“Which was?” Kai raises a brow.

“To see you,” Kyungsoo smiles, pulling out his wallet. “And to pay you back properly.”

Kai takes the wad of cash from him with a softened gaze, still unbelieving of Kyungsoo’s dedication. His eyes are a little misty, but he doesn’t dare cry. “You’ll...You’ll really come tomorrow? You’ll take me away from here?”

“I’ll be there. Three o’clock on the dot.” Kyungsoo promises, and he means every word of it.

 

Kyungsoo takes Chanyeol with him the following night, just to be safe. It seems to be a good choice as he pulls into the drabby apartment complex. It’s definitely seen better days, and he can tell that a certain type of people tend to live in these tiny apartments. He hopes he doesn’t have to set foot inside and feel even more like a privileged, silver spoon fed asshole.

He takes a step out of the car once he spots Kai opening the door to his apartment, a beam of light in darkness. Kyungsoo can’t see his expression from where he is, but Kai stands still for a moment, shellshocked as a duffle bag starts to slip off his shoulder. Shixun, a tall dark-haired man, comes out too, and Kai hugs him tightly, saying his goodbye. Kyungsoo hopes that he can do something for Shixun too down the line, knowing Kai doesn’t want to leave his friend behind.

Then Kai is running towards Kyungsoo, down the sidewalk and across the small parking lot until he collides with the older man, embracing him and making Kyungsoo stumble back into the car. Kai’s arms are wound tight around him, and he’s panting, breathless.

“Y-You weren’t lying…” He lets out a soft sound, a sob. It makes Kyungsoo smile, and he rubs a comforting hand up and down Kai’s back.

“Come on, let’s--”

“Jongin,” Kai interrupts, and he pulls away to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. “My name is Jongin.”

Having not gotten a good look at him before, Kyungsoo is at a loss for words when he sees Kai’s, or rather, _Jongin’s_ bare face. He’s never seen him without his messy makeup or in simple clothes like the t-shirt and sweats he has on. There’s something so endearing and human about it that Kyungsoo wishes they were in a place where he could kiss him right now.

“Jongin,” he breathes. “I like it.”

Kyungsoo leads Jongin into the backseat of the car, sitting next to him, and he notices how Jongin looks all around him. It is one of his nicest cars, with its leather and chrome interior. The pull and movement of the vehicle is barely even noticeable as Chanyeol pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road. Jongin’s gaze is directed out the window, even if there isn’t much to see.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“Home,” Kyungsoo replies, and Jongin smiles.

 

It wasn’t exactly a smooth transition, not that Kyungsoo expected it to be. Jongin was still apprehensive of many things, including thinking that he wasn’t free from his past. He slept in the adjacent bedroom in Kyungsoo’s condo, and some nights the older man would wake up to Jongin’s anxiety-induced sobbing. Jongin ended up moving his things into Kyungsoo’s bedroom at that point and would only move over and cling to Kyungsoo when he felt scared or anxious. Sometimes only sex would make him feel better, feel worth something, and at that point Kyungsoo found him a psychiatrist.

They only fought when Jongin complained about being lonely because Kyungsoo was in the office most days, and Jongin was left on his own in the condo. He didn’t feel confident about going to school or getting a minimum wage job yet, so Kyungsoo suggested that he should try to find a hobby or something he liked to do.

And that turned out to be makeup.

Jongin started venturing out to downtown LA with one of Kyungsoo’s personal drivers, visiting Sephora, Ulta, and name brand cosmetic stores. He still didn’t have a steady hand, but he progressed as Kyungsoo introduced him to YouTube and other social media sites. Kyungsoo still doesn’t understand makeup and all that, but he likes seeing Jongin happy, and that’s all that matters.

A year and a half later, and things seem to be going well for the both of them.

Kyungsoo enters the condo with a smile. It’s the night before Valentine’s, and he plans on surprising Jongin by telling him he’s taking the day off so that they can do something romantic together. He’s been working longer hours, and he hasn’t taken Jongin out for a nice dinner in a while. He made reservations at one of the best, most expensive restaurants in LA. Only the best for his baby.

He doesn’t even get a greeting out as he’s taking off his shoes before Jongin comes running up to him, camera in hand. Jongin holds it up to the both of them as he slings an arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders and kisses him on the cheek. He grins at the camera as Kyungsoo looks at him in confusion.

“See? No smears! That’s why I love this lipstick. Anyways, happy Valentine’s Day everyone!”

Oh, right, and Jongin has become a beauty vlogger on YouTube - a decently popular one at that.

Jongin does a little goodbye, thanking his fans for his new subscriber count, and then cuts the recording off as he puts the camera down. He laughs as he looks at Kyungsoo’s scowl. “I caught you at just the perfect time.”

“I told you that I didn’t want to be in any of your videos,” Kyungsoo mumbles, but his eyes are stuck on the glittery pink eyeshadow that Jongin is wearing with his usual perfect contour, perfect brows, and perfect highlight.

“Well, yeah, but all the comments say they like your sexy voice, and they want to see your face. It’s not like anyone will recognize you,” Jongin pouts. He flutters his fake eyelashes and clings to Kyungsoo. “It’s for my Valentine’s Day Glam Look video. It wouldn’t be right if I didn’t show off my _boyfriend_.”

Kyungsoo can never deny him, so it seems. “Fine,” he sighs.

Jongin grins happily, and Kyungsoo will never get tired of seeing him smile. “Good, now welcome home, Kyungsoo.” He bends down to kiss him, a hand resting on the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck. His lips are a little dry but soft, and Kyungsoo feels all the tension bleed from his shoulders just from Jongin’s kiss.

When they pull away, he touches the deep burgundy color of Jongin’s lips and chuckles. “I kind of miss when your lipstick would get all over your face and mine.”

Jongin wrinkles his nose. “Not that cheap stuff.”

“You should make a tutorial for your old messy look,” Kyungsoo jokes as he walks further into the condo.

“Shut up, you know nothing about makeup!”


End file.
